


Insomnia

by klarkson



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, czy coś, hej to mój pierwszy fic w fandomie więc cześć
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/klarkson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun cierpi na bezsenność.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Postacie nie należą do mnie (a szkoda), fic tak. Zabrania się jego kopiowania i tak dalej.

Baekhyun cierpi na bezsenność. Nie jest to zbyt wygodne dla nikogo, a szczególnie nie dla tak zapracowanego, studiującego dwa kierunki studenta jak on. Niestety, nie dzieje się to z jego własnej woli. Gdyby mógł, spałby do oporu – a tak już niezliczoną ilość nocy jedynie przewraca się z boku na bok i faktycznie przesypia maksymalnie trzy godziny, kiedy to jego ciało przejmuje całkowitą kontrolę i po prostu się wyłącza. Nie jest to jednak bardzo odprężający sen.

Sytuacja się zmienia, kiedy do mieszkania Baekhyuna wprowadza się nowy współlokator. Od kiedy Jongdae, z którym dom dzielił wcześniej, przeprowadził się by zamieszkać ze swoim chłopakiem Minseokiem, jest sam. Mimo że odpowiadało mu życie w samotności, czynsz był za wysoki by sam był zdolny go opłacić, mając do dyspozycji jedynie stypendium. Na pracę i tak by nie miał czasu.

Nowy współlokator ma metr osiemdziesiąt pięć wzrostu, włosy w kolorze jesiennych liści i niski, przyjemny głos. Jego imię to Chanyeol i Baekhyun nie jest w stanie sobie wyobrazić lepszego współlokatora. Nawet Jongdae nie dorasta mu do pięt.

Chanyeol potrafi gotować o wiele lepiej niż Baekhyun i przede wszystkim lubi to robić. Nie jest bardziej schludny niż Jongdae, ale sprzątanie nie sprawia mu problemu. A przede wszystkim jest bardzo przyjacielski i już od pierwszego dnia ich znajomości zachowuje się, jakby znali się od długiego czasu. Baekhyun wciąż nie wie o nim wielu rzeczy, ale nie martwi go to. To wszystko kiedyś samo przyjdzie.

Jednej nocy, jak zwykle bezsennej dla Baekhyuna, rozlega się pukanie do jego pokoju. Drzwi uchylają się, a on widzi sylwetkę Chanyeola w ciemności, do której przyzwyczajone są jego oczy.

\- Baek – odzywa się szeptem. - Śpisz?

\- Nie – odpowiada Baekhyun również szeptem. Mógłby odezwać się na głos, przecież nikogo tu innego nie ma, ale czuje, że to zniszczyłoby nastrój.

\- Nie umiem zasnąć – wyznaje Chanyeol. - Mogę spać z tobą?

Baekhyun jest zaskoczony. Chanyeol nie ukrywa, że jest osobą lubiącą bliskość, wręcz jej potrzebującą, ale minęły dopiero trzy miesiące odkąd zamieszkali razem. Mimo to chłopak przesuwa się na drugą stronę łóżka, tak, by zrobić mu miejsce. Chanyeol przechodzi przez pokój i potyka się o coś leżącego na podłodze – możliwe że książki lub ubrania – po czym wślizguje się obok niego. Okazuje się, że przywlókł ze sobą własną kołdrę. Otula się więc nią, a Baekhyun swoją. Leżą naprzeciw siebie na pojedynczym, wąskim łóżku, ich kolana stykają się ze sobą poprzez materiał, ale żaden nic nie mówi. Po chwili Baekhyun zauważa, że Chanyeol zasnął.

I mimo że on sam jeszcze przez długi czas pozostaje rozbudzony, jest to w pewnym sensie przyjemniejsze. Dodaje otuchy.

Od tego czasu staje się to pewnego rodzaju normą. Co jakiś czas, gdy Chanyeol nie umie zasnąć, przychodzi do Baekhyuna, a ten bez słowa zaprasza go do swojego łóżka. Nie dzieje się to często, więc Baekhyun zapisuje w pamięci te noce, bo są lepsze niż te zwyczajne.

(Chanyeol zauważa, że za każdym razem gdy do niego przychodzi, Baekhyun nie śpi. Postanawia jednak milczeć i nigdy mu o tym nie mówi.)

W końcu Baekhyun spostrzega, że te wspólne noce stają się wyczekiwanym przez niego wydarzeniem. Niedługo potem nadchodzi konkluzja, że zakochuje się w Chanyeolu. Jednak Baekhyun nie jest osobą, która potrafi wyrażać swoje uczucia, w przeciwieństwie do większości jego znajomych, wliczając w to jego współlokatora. W tym wypadku jest jego kompletnym przeciwieństwem.

Dlatego też pewnej chłodnej, deszczowej nocy to Baekhyun puka do drzwi pokoju Chanyeola.

\- Yeolie – woła szeptem. Widząc brak reakcji powtarza jego imię, aż widzi, jak chłopak siada na łóżku i przeciera oczy, starając się go dojrzeć w mroku.

\- Baek? - pyta zdziwiony Chanyeol. - Co tu robisz?

\- Nie umiem spać – odpowiada zgodnie z prawdą. - Mogę położyć się z tobą?

Chanyeol kiwa głową i robi dla niego miejsce. Baekhyun nie ma jednak swojej kołdry, więc wchodzi pod tą Chanyeola. Są jeszcze bliżej siebie niż zwykle, a każdy nerw w ciele Baekhyuna zdaje się płonąć.

Oczy Chanyeola błyszczą, gdy się w nie wpatruje.

\- Nigdy nie umiem zasnąć – przyznaje się w przypływie nocnej szczerości; bo ludzie mają tendencję do otwierania się przed innymi w ciemności. - Ale kiedy jesteś ze mną, łatwiej jest mi się z tym pogodzić.

\- Och, Hyunnie – wzdycha Chanyeol i przyciąga go do uścisku, sprawiając, że serce Baekhyuna bije mocniej. Kciukiem odsłania jego grzywkę z czoła i całuje go tam krótko i delikatnie.

Żaden z nich się więcej nie odzywa, a w końcu ciepło ramion Chanyeola i szum deszczu za oknem utulają Baekhyuna do snu.

Gdy się budzi, czuje się niesamowicie wypoczęty, jak nigdy dotąd, mimo że jest siódma rano, a oni powinni już wstać, bo muszą spieszyć się na uczelnię.

Chłopak spogląda na rozespanego Chanyeola, który wyłącza budzik w telefonie. Jego włosy są w nieładzie, na lewym policzku ma odbitą poduszkę a lewy rękawek jego koszulki podwinął się tak, że widać jego ramię. Baekhyun się uśmiecha. Chanyeol zauważa to i odwzajemnia, wyciągając rękę by ułożyć mu zmierzwione włosy. Kiedy kończy, jego dłoń zostaje na policzku Baekhyuna.

\- I jak?

\- Spałem – odpowiada Baekhyun. - Naprawdę spałem.

\- Cieszę się.

Baekhyun chwyta rękę Chanyeola spoczywającą na jego policzku i przez chwilę przytrzymuje. Po chwili czar pryska i oboje wygrzebują się z łóżka, by wrócić do codzienności.

Następnej nocy Baekhyun nawet nie próbuje kłaść się samemu, w swoim łóżku, tylko od razu idzie do Chanyeola. Okazuje się, że w końcu znalazł lekarstwo na bezsenność.

 


End file.
